Elihi
Overview =Setting (Falarza)= Elihi (Elihi) is an Elihic language belonging to the Patero-Elihic Language Family along with Paterin(Fatel). Elihi is the language of the 4th dimensional beings and is rarely heard in this world. It has two known speakers in this dimension, Sedis Seditharithra (Sedis) and Efazu Seditharithra (Realm). It has several sentence forms with one not being present in any other language known, which is the summoning form, and is used to summon creatures or substances from the 4th dimension into the world the speaker is currently in. Although the language maybe learned by non fourth dimensional beings; the Summoning Form can only be used by those with perfect pronunciation, timing and positioning of all the articulating points of pronunciation. Basically, only native speakers are able to use this form. There was however an exception, Vohn Sorarti, the last guardian of the Earth Sword in the world was able to use two Elihi words in the Summoning Form to banish Realm into the null dimension, thereby imprisoning him forever. When non 4th dimensional beings speak Elihi, they also tend to use the High Honorific form rather than the Venerative form when using personal pronouns. Although it is a very archaic language brought into the world by Sedis and Efazu, there are still two kingdoms that speak the language and are descendants from Sedis, who impregnated many men and women with his seed while he was in the world. The name of the world is Yupit as it is called by the Tanimiz (Teranian), who were the original inhabitants of the world. Although the Elihi' word for world is Amolo, the descendents of Sedis who broke up into the Eastern and Western kingdoms, highlighted yellow and red respectively on the map, have become used to Yupit as the name of the world. The capital of the Eastern Kingdom is Majorlinor and the capital of the Western Kingdom is Isyuda Kestrejo. Isyuda Kestrejo is one of the lesser powerful city of the twin cities located on the Estrovohestrejo'' Strait. The other city is Injor Sinda'' (Frieirs: Dzors Ens dzoh' zɛ̃' Elihi: Isyuda Injor), located in Orifel Territory (Saja: Kanam Orifel Frieirs: Tsors Orfs (say: tsoh' zohf') Elihi: Orifeldin). Historically, the city was a major cultural hub for the Orifelion but massive immigration of the Frieirs has shifted the racial majority in favor of the Frieirs (say: fxi - ay'). Citizens of Isyuda Kestrejo fear the same will happen to their city and have set into place very stringent laws and ordinances to keep immigration down. Paterin =Basic Grammar (Ensavrahero)= Although Elihi has no set sentence word order, the preferred word order is SOV. Usually, sentences occur as OV because the subject is always implied and understood by all who speak it. The only ones who need clarification are the non-native speakers of Elihi or simply, those not from the 4th dimension. There are also a lot of occurrences of verb only sentences as sentence objects become implied over time as well as the conversion continues. Here is an example of this subject-object drop in sentences (the subject is bolded '''and the object is underlined). '''Ankei: A''' illavrarkava kido se? (Did '''you '''want to see the blue boat?) '''Kerin: Ebo 'kido se. ('I wanted to see blue boat) Ankei: Kido ambise. ([I'''] wanted to see blue boat as well) '''Kerin: Atohido, azoais ([I'''] know who built blue boat) '''Ankei: Oxi yita, pansais ([I'] think ['I] heard him before) Kerin: Ilpazarkava atohido yi [notice the subject change here is still understood] ([He] is the one who built the red boat) ' ' Vocabulary Used A - You (Neutral Honorific) Ebo - I (Neutral Honorific) Lavr - Blue Arkava - Boat Kido - Saw from ''ki (see) + ido (Past Tense) Se - Want Ambise - Also want ''from ''ambi (Inclusion Prefix: also, too, as well) + se (want) Atohido - Built ''from ''atohi (build) + ido (Past Tense) Azoais - Know ''from ''azo (know) + ais (Present Progressive) Oxi - Hear, Find out about someone or something Yita - Before Pansais - Think ''from ''pans (think) + ais (Present Progressive) Paz - Red Yi - to Be, am, is, are Independent and Dependent Clauses Independent clauses usually consist of a subject and verb expressing a complete thought. In Elihi, however, a verb alone may suffice as an independent clause. Here are two examples of independent clauses - one with a subject and verb and one with just a verb. ''i.e.: Umbro ilando kiais ------- The man sees the woman Ajaido ------- I ate Dependent clauses are usually formed exactly the same way as independent clauses except that they are preceded by a dependent marker word such as when, because or since. i.e.: Ilando kireis afreka, ilhelo avraireis ------- When '''I see the woman, i'll say hello Abei ilember alempala erida '''apulke, aheis enorxa ------- She is angry because I wrote her name on the wall Conjunctions (Yihavra) "And" in Elihi is 'i' if it stands alone and 'y' if it is incorporated in a word. Usually, 'i' is used when connecting more than one sentence and 'y' when connecting more than one noun or adjective. When using 'y', the nouns or adjectives are connected and form one long word. Here is an example. i.e.: Dogs and bears ------- Akain'y'''ursa Cats and dogs ------- Efus'y'akain "Or" in ''Elihi ''is 'sos'. If the end or beginning of the words connected by 'sos' end or begin in 's', only one 's' is used and the other is taken out when spelt. Here is an example: Dogs or bears ------ Akain'sos'ursa Cats or dogs ----- Efu'sos'akain (Efu's''' + sos = Efu'sos'...) This or others ------ Yo'sos'tor Alphabet (Ibilhim) The Ibilhim is composed of six vowels and sixteen consonants. All the vowels are pronounced clearly as in Spanish or Italian and all the consonants are pronounce softly. Special considerations: H - this letter's sound is somewhere in between 'H' and 'CH' (as in German "bach" or Scottish "loch") or the initial 'H' in the English word "hue" J - this letter's sound is somewhere between 'CH' (as in English "church" or "chip") and "J" (as in English "jog" or "jail") but closer to 'CH' S - this letter's sound is in between the sibilant 'S' and 'SH' X - this is guttural such as the 'CH' in German "bach", or Scottish "loch" W - this letter is rarely used but has the same sound as 'U' but has a shorter duration compared to 'U', which has a longer duration D - this letter is pronounced softly, slightly resembling the 'TH' in English words like 'this' or 'then' but closer to 'D'. It is a product of barely touching the teeth with the tip of the tongue Z - this letter is pronounced like the Castillian 'Z' or the 'TH' in English words like 'thin' or 'thick' Special Notes: If two vowels come together due to a grammatical necessity, such as when being modified by a demonstrative adjective (this, these, that, those) or a normal adjective, the letter h'' is placed between the two vowels. In the case of normal adjectives, which depending on the noun being described, take on as a last letter the first letter of the noun, you also must put an ''h in between the two identical vowels. This is called Aluminaro. i.e.: Ais ilenjib'aha'bal kido "They saw the ugly boy" (that = yo; ugly = enjib*) Ily'oha'vro seais "I want that book" (boy = abal; book = avro) Here is an example where the rule is applied more than once in a sentence: Y'ohe'fei ily'oha'utr'ihi'pos arakireis "That girl is going to hunt those intelligent horses" (that = yo; efei = girl; autr* = intelligent; horse = ipos) When adjectives are used as stand alone words, the default vowel ending is '-a'. i.e.: Hoye arkind'a' exeibais "I'm acting kingly today" (today = hoye; arkind* = kingly) Stress Pattern Word Stress Pattern Elihi has a penultimate stress pattern and the stressed syllable usually is spoken slightly longer than the rest of the syllables, which are stressed equally and have the same spoken length. i.e.: Ab'e'''is elex'i'do ------- You chose Sentence Stress Pattern Usually, Elihi does not include a subject or topic in a sentence if it is already mentioned. When a subject is included however, it is spoken as if it were a separate sentence followed by a pause, then the rest of the sentence. ''i.e.: Arkin (pause) azre kabei yi ------- The king is my father Appositives usually follow the main subject's pause, then are followed by another pause before the rest of the sentence continues. i.e.: Arkin (pause) azre kabei' (pause) ilipos enerido ------- The king, my father, owned a horse Elihi Script (Elihihero) Elihi letters are written to mimic the flow of sound coming out of the speaker's mouth. When written in words, they are connected at the top and bottom of each letter ''base. Separate words are not connected. Baselines Here is a prototype letter with the red areas showing where the letter aligns with the baseline and/or may connect with other letters. Personal Pronouns (Pahatavra) These personal pronouns are usually omitted in speech but must be used at the introduction of a topic. There are different forms depending on the status of the speaker. In general, the most honorific forms are always used when 4th dimensional beings are speaking to each other or when spoken to. It also must be used if the Summoning Form of the language is used. The following is listed from the least respectful (Execrative Form) to the highest possible respect (Venerative Form). Nominative (Avatavra) Personal Pronoun Table: Red (least respectful) to Blue (most respectful) Accusative(Amheravra) Dative(Alavra) Genitive(Kavra) * See '''Sentence Case Prefixes '''to understand how the different forms are formed Honorific System Usage '''Honorific Directions With such a complex system of personal pronouns, there are rules that guide who can use which pronouns and at what time. When talking from a lower to a higher status, for example, a worker to a boss or a subject to a king, the speaker needs to use a personal pronoun for himself that is at least one honorific level lower than the person of higher status being spoken to. When talking from higher to lower status, for example, a boss to an employee or a king to a subject, the speaker can use any honorific form above the neutral form. The addressees are typically addressed with the neutral form or at least two ''honorific levels below the speakers' honorific level if the speaker thinks of the listener as honorable enough. When speaking to someone of similar status, the same honorific form must be used for the speaker and listener. i.e.: to prince '''I need to speak with you tomorrow -----> E'', '''komefaru '''uma avra neyis to mother Can ''I get some money from you? -----> Daba alebo ildehepreix hur ne Status and Honorific "Castes" Also, different statuses tend to use a certain honorific level when describing themselves. For example, kings tend to be addressed with the high honorific form while merchants are addressed with the benevolent form. Here is a chart with the different occupations with the trends of honorific forms that address them and are used by them. Diminutive and Execrative This is only used when speaking to someone that is of lower status than you. It is usually used in insults but may be used by those of highest status to those of lowest status, with the risk of sounding arrogant and pretentious. Verbs (Arkavra) Verbs are possibly the most important thing in Elihi sentences. Whole sentences can consist of just one word and that is the verb. This is because the verb has many endings that can accurately express the meaning the speaker is trying to get across. One ending that is listed now is the ending for negation (''-ba''). This is important because both positive and negative forms of the sentences will be used in these examples. The basic order in which the verbs are morphed is ROOT+negation+tense/ future tense+/ imperfect+progressive+conditional+subjunctive+emphasis+command+summoning An example of this would be with the word choose (elexi): 1. not choose = elexi'ba' 2. could have chosen = elexi'dotaka' 3. choose! = elexi'ga' Verb Suffixes (Arkavrahafuravra) All verbal suffixes are added to the verb ROOT in this precise order. Obviously, not all suffixes will be used at once but in the absence of the unused suffixes, the order still remains. Negation (Bahavra) The first verbal suffix the negation suffix. Simply add '-ba' to the first position after the ROOT i.e.: I read books ------- (Abei) ilavro ex i.e.: I don't read books ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'ba' Past/Future (Idohavra / Ireisavra) The second verbal suffix is the past tense or future tense suffix. 1. To form the past, simply add '-ido' to the ROOT+(neg)+. It takes the second position after the negative, if present. i.e.: I was reading books ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'ido' i.e.: I was not reading books ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'baido' 2. To form the future, simply add '-ireis' to the ROOT+(neg)+. It takes the second position after the negative, if present. i.e.: I will read that book ------- (Abei) ilyohavro ex'ireis' i.e.: I will not read that book ------- (Abei) ilyohavro ex'baireis' Perfect/Imperfect (Tahavra / Mahavra)'' '' The third verbal suffix is the perfect or imperfect tense suffix. 1. To form the perfect, simply add '-ta' to the ROOT+(neg)+(p/f)+. It takes the third position after the past/present, if present. i.e.: I have read the books ------- (Abei) ilavrohe ex'idota' i.e.: I have not read that book ------- (Abei) ilyohavro ex'baidota' This form is also used to make participles (nominalized verbs in the past tense). You need to stress the '-ta' ending. i.e.: Spoken ------- Avra'ta' i.e.: Murdered ------- Fal'ta' 2. To form the imperfect, simply add '-ma' to the ROOT+(neg)+(p/f)+. It takes the third position after the past/present, if present. i.e.: I used to read books ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'idoma' i.e.: I did not read books usually ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'baidoma' i.e.: I was used to reading books ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'idoma' i.e.: I was not used to reading books ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'baidoma' i.e.: I am used to reading books ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'ma' i.e.: I am not used to reading books ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'bama' Progressive (Aisavra)'' '' The fourth verbal suffix is the progressive tense. To form the progressive, simply add '-ais' to the ROOT+(neg)+(p/f)+(pp/ip)+. It takes the fourth position after the perfect/imperfect, if present. i.e.: I am reading the book ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'ais' i.e.: I was reading the book ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'idoais' Conditional (Kahavra)'' '' The fifth verbal suffix is the conditional tense. To form the conditional, simply add '-ka' to the ROOT +(neg)+(p/f)+(pp/ip)+(prog)+. It takes the fifth position after the progressive, if present. i.e.: If I read the book, I won't eat ------- (Abei) ilavro ex'ka', ajaba i.e.: I will go out, if it doesn't rain ------- Eva'baka', als'ireis' Subjunctive (Kabahavra)'' The sixth verbal suffix is the subjunctive tense. To form the subjunctive, simply add '-kaba''' to the ROOT+(neg)+(p/f)+(pp/ip)+(prog)+(cond)+. It takes the sixth position after the conditional, if present. Conditional is usually not present when forming the subjunctive. i.e.: I wish I was reading ------- Se, ex'kaba' i.e.: I want that you speak to me ------- Se, abeis alabei avra'kaba' Emphasis (Dahavra)'' The seventh verbal suffix is the emphatic tense. To form the emphatic, simply add '-da''' to the ROOT+(neg)+(p/f)+(pp/ip)+(prog)+(cond)+(sub)+. It takes the seventh position after the subjunctive, if present. This form is required for the Summon form. i.e.: I do read all the time, I promise! ------- Omen ex'da', om i.e.: You ARE a part of this ------- (Abeis) aka yo yi'da' Command (Gahavra)'' The eighth verbal suffix is the command. To form the command, simply add '-ga''' to the ROOT only. This form is required for the Summon form. i.e.: Read those books! ------- (Abeis) ilyohavro ex'ga' i.e.: Speak! ------- (Abeis) avra'ga' Summon (Gadavra)'' The ninth and final suffix is the Summon. To form the Summon Form, you must use the command and emphatic tenses. Switch them and then add the Summon Form to complete this form. '''Step 1': Use the command and emphatic tense i.e.: Come forth! ------- are'daga' Step 2: Switch the position of the emphatic and command suffixes. i.e.: Come forth! ------- are'gada' Step 3: Add the Summon Suffix, '-vra' Final: Come forth! ------- are'gadavra' * In addition to being correctly pronounced, the Summon Form only works if the points of articulation are perfectly met. There is also a mental aspect to this Summon Form. Experienced Summon Form users (usually native speakers of Elihi) do not even need to speak the Summon Form to get the same effects although the spoken form tends to have stronger consequences. * Also, there is a musical intonation that each vowel in the word follows. 'A' has a high flat tone. 'E' has a low flat tone. 'I' / 'Y' has a high to low drop. 'O' / 'U' has a high to mid drop. * In addition to getting the previous two points, the vocal chords must also be vibrating out of unison in such a way that it sounds like there are two voices emanating. This is why only native speakers are the only ones capable of speaking in the Summon Form because they are capable of this feat anatomically whereas other creatures are not. Summon Form Examples: Speak! ------- Avra'gadavra' Read! ------- Ex'gadavra' Arise! ------- Alda'gadavra' Most Used Simple Summon Form Examples: Vanish ------- Espegadavra -------> Causes desired object to disappear. Speak ------- Avragadavra ------- > Forces desired object to speak Lift ------- Ekagadavra ------- > Objects levitate on command Move ------- Amuxgadavra ------- > Object moves on command Stop ------- Aphagadavra ------- > Object stops on command Most common Beast Summons: Ifrigadavra -------> Summons the fire demon Ifri Efrijagadavra -------> Summons the water demon Efri Etrigadavra -------> Summons the earth demon Etri Jegadavra -------> Summons the sky demon Je Summoning People The Summon Form may be used to summon people as well. They will simply be removed from their present location, wherever it may be, and translocated to where the Summoner is. To do this, simply think of the person's face while saying the name + gadavra. i.e.: summon Jack ------- Jak'gadavra' i.e.: summon Roma ------- Roma'gadavra' Summary Table of Verb Endings Summary Table Sentence Case Prefixes In Elihi, there are sentence case prefixes that denote the object, indirect object, possessive and instrument of the sentence. They are all post-positional. Other prefixes can show moods and emotions and are usually written/spoken post-sentence. The basic order is as follows should there be more than one prefix modifying a word: obj./ind.obj/poss./dir./origin./instr./ + incl. + lim. Object Prefix (Ilpahavra) The object denotes the object of the sentence or simple, the word or phrase being acted upon by the verb. To use this, simply say/write 'il' before the object phrase, which can consist of one word. i.e.: I am eating food ------- il'uriga ajais I will read the book ------- '''il'avro exireis I ate the nasty food ------- 'il'agruhuriga ajaido We read that book ------- Arameis 'il'yohavro exido Indirect Prefix (Alpahavra) The indirect denotes the direction to which the object going or being acted on by the verb. To use this, simply say/write 'al' before the indirect object phrase, which can consist of one word. i.e.: Give the book to Jamal ------- 'al'jamal ilavro ega He handed her the flame ------- Aheis 'al'aheis iluexo egido They paid the greedy emperor his taxes ------- 'al'sejaharaja 'il'arxo kaheis airido Possessive Prefix (Kapahavra) The possessive denotes possession between two nouns. To use this, simply say/write 'k(a)' before the possessing word being modified. If the possessing word begins with a vowel, then simply say/write 'k'. i.e.: My book ------- Avro 'k'abei That is our house ------- Axaras 'k'arameis yi Show him your face ------- Alaheis ilarcaho 'k'abeis enostraga Directional Prefix (Ahapahavra) The directional denotes a direction towards or location of a noun. To use this, simply say/write 'ah' or 'ax' before the noun or direction. 'Ah' is used before words beginning with a vowel and 'ax' is used before words beginning with a consonant. i.e.: Are you going home? ------- Abeis, 'ah'axaras evireis? Jaral is at school ------- Jaral, 'ah'espazlo yi He already went there ------- Aheis, 'ah'ayo j'evido The Father went to Je ------- Afale, 'ax'je evido Origination Prefix (Dapahavra) The origination denotes origin or derivation. To use this, simply say/write 'd(a)' before the noun. If the word begins with a vowel, 'da' becomes reduced to 'd-'. i.e.: I am from Yupit ------- Abei, 'da'yupit yi She took the book from the room ------- Aheis, ilavro 'd'akar edido The book came from China ------- Avro, 'da'jaina yi Instrumental Prefix (Depahavra) The instrumental denotes a means of action that the subject uses to attain the object. To use this, simply say/write 'de' before the noun. If the noun begins with a vowel, insert an 'h' in between the prefix and word. i.e.: She wrote the book with the pen ------- Aheis, ilavro 'deh'ena erido They came by horse ------- Ais, 'deh'ipos evido Inclusion Prefix (Ambipahavra) The inclusion denotes an inclusion of the subject of the sentence in whatever topic was previously discussed. It is like too or also in English. To use this, simply say/write 'ambi' before the subject being included. If the word begins with a vowel, insert an 'h' in between the and word. i.e.: I want to come too! ------- (Abei) 'ambih'evi se ja Xulo, as well, wanted her to come ------- 'Ambi'xulo seido, aheis evireis Limitation Prefix (Azulpahavra) The limitation places a limit on the word it is modifying. To use this, simply say/write 'azul' before the word being limited. i.e.: I just want to see it ------- (Abei) ilyo aver 'azul'se Jared spoke to just me ------- Jared al'azul'abei avraido Locational Prefix (Tapahavra) The locational denotes the location of the word. There are several locational prefixes. The most used locational prefix is 'ta' - meaning 'at', 'in', 'on' or 'to'. Although it's main meaning is 'at', it can be used to weakly denote 'in', 'on' or 'to'. If the word begins with a vowel, 'ta' becomes reduced to 't-'. i.e.: The king is at the castle ------- Arkin 't'astixo yi The king is on the horse ------- Arkin 't'ipos yi Additional Prefix (Torpahavra) The additional denotes the addition of the following noun (akin to the word other ''in English). If the word begins with a consonant, 'tor' takes on an '-a-' and becomes 'tora-' ''i.e.: Have you seen the other guy? ------ Abeis, 'tor'umbro kita There's another moon in the sky ------ 'Tora'kastor taserebras yi '''Table of Locational Prefixes Summary Table of the Prefixes Nouns (Atavra) Nouns in Elihi are quite simple in that they do not change depending on definitivity or non-definitivity, case or number. One thing peculiar about these nouns are, however, that they can take on a temporal form placing the noun in either the past (Idohatavra), future (Ireisatavra) or immortal case (Buhatalapatavra). The noun in the past case denotes that the noun is, well, in the past. The noun in the future case follows the same pattern. The noun in the immortal case denotes that the noun has and will always be that way. The immortal case is a sort of heavy, continual stress on the quality of the noun, which the noun alone does not convey. Nouns may function as stand alone sentences when put into any of these three cases. Usually, a Sentence Case Prefix is added to these forms. Past Case (Idohatavra) To form the Idohatavra, simply append the suffix -(d)arin to the noun. If the final letter of the previous noun ends in a vowel, a -d- filler is inserted. The meanings conveyed by putting the noun in Idohatavra is that of origin or previous state. It can also simply be a structure used to cut out the past tense of the 'to be' verb completely. For example: Vara yida > Vararin (It was cold) Vara yida > Vararin (It's from the cold) These nouns can be combined with the Sentence Case Prefixes. This is one case when an entire sentence can be formed from just a noun without a verb required. For example: Future Case (Ireisatavra) To form the Idohatavra, simply append the suffix -(h)aras to the noun. If the final letter of the previous noun ends in a vowel, the -h- is inserted. Meanings conveyed by the Ireisatavra are that of potential, whether it be a potential for change, for appearance or reoccurrence, or new future occurrence. For example: These nouns can be combined with the Sentence Case Prefixes. This is one case when an entire sentence can be formed from just a noun without a verb required. For example: Immortal Case (Buhatalapatavra) To form the Idohatavra, simply attach the prefix bu(h)- and the suffix -tal to the noun. conveyed under construction For example: Numbers Numbers 0 - 10 All numbers end with a -u that gets an '-h-' when used to modify a word that begins with a vowel. Writing the actual numerals is simple. The pronunciation of numerals 1 - 10 correspond to the first 10 letters of the Elihiheriho. Numbers 11 - 20 To make a number higher than 10, simply write the numeral for 10 and then 1 for 11, 2 for 12, 3 for 13, so on and so forth. Numbers 21 - 30 Numbers 40 - 115 Numbers 1000 - '''∞ Ordinal Numbers To make any number into an ordinal number, simply add the suffix -hero to any number ending with a digit ranging 5 or less and -xer to any number from 6 - 10's. '''Ordinal Numbers 20 - 100 =Culture (Kadarin)= Greetings (Elohero) Elihi has various greetings for almost every situation from waking in the morning to greet the sun, to greeting friends before starting a game of Hojixo. Here are a few examples of when greetings are to be used. Daily Greetings 1. Binamor (good morning) : Used whenever someone wakes up/sees someone for the first time anytime before midday 2. Binutro (good midday) : Used during a roughly one hour window before and after midday (utro) 3. Binposutro (good afternoon) : Used during the afternoon (posutro) from midday (utro) till about six o'clock 4. Binagabe (good night) : Used anytime from six o'clock till the speaker sleeps. Don't use this greeting to denote that you are going to sleep! 5. Tiyuron (good night) : Used when the speaker desires to sleep at night. Don't use this greeting to denote that you are going to nap! 6. Tayo (good sleep) : Used when the speaker desires to nap Salutations 1. Eiden (hello) : Used to greet someone. Common connotation. Don't use with superiors 2. Ajidivra (hello) : Used to greet someone. Neutral connotation 3. Eloh (hello) : Used to greet someone of higher status. Used sometimes to people of lower status to mock them 4. Alabeis rohi doxan (how do you do) : Used to greet someone. "Abeis" in alabeis is substituted depending on the social context and politeness Inquiries 1. Axtuhya, ehuxe? (how old are you? '' lit:How much is the age?) : This is the neutral form of asking this question. Avoid using this to address the elderly adults (those over 1,000 years old) 2. Ilyohaxtuhya ganhido doxan? (''how old are you? '' lit: How have you earned this age?) : This is the neutral form of asking for an age in the elderly adult (those over 1,000 years old) 3. Axtuhya fesibada? (''how old are you!? lit: The age doesn't fit!) : This is an insulting way of asking for someones age. Usually done among speakers with similar age, rank or status as an insult implying the an act were inappropriate 4. Yo yi? (What's this/that?) : Can be used anytime 5. Yo? (What's this/that?) : More casual than yo yi 6. Dobi? (Where are you? ''also ''Where is?) : Neutral connotation. Add proper honorific pronoun to address person with corresponding status. To ask for the location, say, "______ dobi?" 7. Dobiyida? (Where are you!?) : Frustrated voice. Considered rude/excited 8. Yohumbro yiha (yi + iha) (Who's that?) : Can be used anytime 9. Yiha? (Who's that? '' also ''Who?) : More casual than yohumbro yiha 10. Ilyo eblix doxan (How do you say that?) 11. Il____ eblix doxan (How do you say ____?'')' Example text Excerpt from Shakespeare's The Seven Ages of Man. Simple Poem Excerpt from Albert Einstein'.' Category:Languages